


Family bonding

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 5





	Family bonding

Family bonding

”Hey boys let’s make a big breakfast for Iggy”

”That’s a great idea dad, he will be so glad,” Matthew said

Matthew and Alfred started helping Francis with breakfast  
Francis was glad that his boys were doing good in life  
Their history was so bonded together that losing them  
would break his heart forever and no one, not even Arthur  
could mend him back together.

Family is everything for Francis  
It is known that the concept of a happy life  
in France has always included the part of the family  
The country of love really has it’s perks

Arthur was slowly coming back to reality

”How long did I sleep?”, he asked himself

He noticed that Francis was no longer sleeping with him

He decided to ignore his tiredness and started getting up  
He brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on fresh clothes

When he was halfway the staircase he heard Alfred, Francis and Matthew  
laughing at something

”Our boys are back”, Arthur smiled to himself and hurried in the kitchen


End file.
